darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
430
Barnabas raises Josette from the grave against her will and discovers that she is horribly disfigured. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There Victoria Winters tried to prevent a tragedy from happening, a tragic death of a young girl, but she could not. Nor can she avert the flood of terror that will follow in its wake, for in this night there is one who would summon the dead girl from her grave. Barnabas Collins believes that Angelique's curse has given him the power to summon Josette from the grave. Act I Natalie du Prés and Abigail Collins are at Josette's grave after her service has ended. Abigail leaves to give Natalie time alone with Josette's memory. Ben Stokes arrives to place the grave stone as Natalie is leaving. He walks her to her carriage. Barnabas is mourning in the mausoleum, crying out to Josette that she must return to him. Act II Ben returns to a forlorn Barnabas in the mausoleum. Barnabas refuses to believe Josette is gone forever. He plans to use his powers to bring her back from the grave. Ben tries to stop him by reminding him that Josette chose to die because she didn't want to become one of the living dead like Barnabas. Unswayed by Ben's argument, Barnabas sends him back to Collinwood for the rest of the night. Barnabas goes to Josette's grave and commands her to listen to him. He tells her he wants her to return to him. Josette's sobbing voice is heard. Act III Barnabas asks why she is crying. Josette tells him that the dead must rest. Natalie and Abigail are in the drawing room at Collinwood discussing how the witch must pay for what she has done. Suddenly, a window is blown open by the storm. As Natalie goes to close it she pauses and asks Abigail if she hears a girl sobbing. She believes it is Josette. At the cemetery, Barnabas tells Josette he will go to the Old House and wait for her in her room. Natalie wants to go to Josette's grave; she senses that something is wrong. Barnabas waits in Josette's bedroom and calls for her to come to him. A figure in a white gown walks slowly through the cemetery. Act IV Barnabas continues to call for Josette to come to him. The white-gowned figure walks slowly through the cemetery, into the Old House, and upstairs into Josette's bedroom where Barnabas is waiting. Barnabas is pleased to see her but Josette wants to return to her grave. He refuses to let her return so she lifts her veil to show him what she has become in death. He is frightened and repulsed by her horribly disfigured face. Memorable quotes : Josette: I can feel neither love nor hate; I can feel nothing now. ---- : Josette: You have gone to your fate, and I have gone to mine. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Clarice Blackburn as Abigail Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins Background information and notes Production Story * Josette's gravestone reads: Born 1774, Died 1795. A death year of 1796 would be correct as 413 established a year change. * When Victoria and Burke put flowers on Josette's grave in 283, the grave was much further away from the Collins mausoleum than shown in this episode. In that episode it was stated she was buried away from the rest of Collins family out of spite by Jeremiah who felt she deserted him when she committed suicide. * When Barnabas raises Josette's ghost, he controls her as a result. This would explain how he is able to banish her ghost from the Old House in 212. * When Josette's portrait was last seen in 424, it was in the parlor of the Old House. In this episode, it is in Josette's room upstairs. * Josette's disfigured appearance beneath her veil becomes a major theme in the Big Finish audio drama Final Judgement. * GHOSTWATCH: Josette's ghost whines and sobs, and then appears to Barnabas. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Josette. Bloopers and continuity errors Why is Josette in a wedding dress? If she just rose from the grave, It's an odd choice to be buried in. Did she stop to change? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 430 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 430 - Dark ConquestCategory:Dark Shadows episodes